Ianto Jones and The End of Time
by Village-Mystic
Summary: When The Master uses his body template to transform all of humanity into him, a handful of people who genes are not human standard, just off enough to not transform. Ianto and Jack remain themselves, but Ianto is trapped in the hub with The Master.


**_Author's Note and longer Summary:_** When The Master uses his body template to transform all of humanity into him, there are a handful of people who genes are not human standard, and are just off enough to not transform. Ianto and Jack remain themselves, but Ianto is trapped in the hub with The Master. Ianto resists, no longer programmed to want what The Master offers. So Master tries another tactic, including showing him part of "The Year That Never Was." Fifth sequel to "The Seductions of Ianto Jones". Part of the "Not Just a Drifter" series.

The romance part is with Jack... wait for it. Tosh and Owen appear in a flashback. While Ianto no longer wants what The Master has to offer, The Master is intimately familiar with Iatno's nervous system and brain.

I am undecided about the second half of season 2, but this story is now Alternative Universe, as I am ignoring all of "Children of Earth."

Angst and Hurt/comfort

* * *

**Ianto Jones and the End of Time**

Despite everyone assuming that Captain Jack Harkness was an American, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper-Williams were much more interested in hearing the U.S. President's speech. Jack was out investigating a minor rift alert, while Gwen and Ianto watched the speech on a monitor in the hub.

Ianto felt ill when he saw all of the faces blur. But he was stunned when the President and everyone in the press room turned into The Master. The Master who was supposed to be dead.

"Toy!" Ianto heard loudly from his side.

There dressed in Gwen's jeans, stylish top and high-heeled boots was The Master.

The Master was laughing and babbling as he stripped from Gwen's clothing, but just as Ianto couldn't take his eyes off The Master's aroused form, he couldn't hear anything. Ianto trembled in fear, and then began to back away.

"I said," the Master said putting his cool hand on Ianto throat. "We must lock down the hub, because I do not plan to share you with anyone." The Master grabbed Ianto's cock and squoze. Ianto felt the cold tendrils of His Master's mind invading his body.

I don't want this, Ianto thought. I want Jack. I love Jack and he loves me.

Ianto sank to his knees, mouth wide open.

You will obey. The voice in his mind said. Ianto began sucking on the Master's cock as if it were mother's milk, his throat not quite gagging on its length. A call came in across the system.

"Can't you see I am a little busy?" The Master snarled. Outside on the wharf, about sixty of him were waiting to get in through the tourist office.

The Master connected with Ianto's rational mind. It was easy considering.

'Jones Ianto Jones,' he projected, 'they can't get in unless we let them, right?'

'I won't tell you,' the intellect inside Ianto's psyche answered.

'I can make your body love this, true love or not. I am currently respecting your nature which is keeping you for having any pleasure at my fucking you. But remember, my toy, I enjoy your pain and your fear. I don't need you to feel good. I can get into your mind and you won't die, but you will have no relief when I come. You think the pain was bad before, Toy? Imagine what it will be like without your euphoria masking it.'

'Jack will stop you. And if he can't on his own, he'll get help.'

'The freak. Oh let me show you what you did to him and your little team-mates when you didn't have the shield of true love to stop me.'

Through the lens of the Master's aroused delight he saw himself with the help of the Master's special lube convincing Gwen to play along, playing her into a sex addict who would follow his every suggestion, including kicking Toshiko to death. Then Ianto took a stiletto knife and slit shallow wounds all over Gwen and had her tied up, her life's blood flowing over Toshiko's corpse. Through all of this Jack watched and pleaded with the Master to let Ianto stop, to stop it.

Then seemingly on Jack's side, the Master had some of his UNIT minions shackle Ianto up less than a meter from Jack. Ianto was systematically beaten and raped, begging for more and more, lasting longer than any mortal man should before he passed out.

Ianto, in the Master's memories, saw the same treatment given to Jack, until the Master grew bored with it and had Jack sliced to pieces with sharp swords.

In the hub, Ianto's mind had been screaming out in emotional pain from the start, and each physical pain given or taken in the memory was given replayed to his body, yet he still couldn't do anything other than stay on all fours and gently suck the Master's cock.

In the memory replay, a half-healed Ianto was put into a cell with Owen, who he proceeded to seduce over a period of days, finally getting Owen to declare his undying love for Ianto. The two were brought in front of the Master. Jack gagged from saying anything.

The Master convinced Owen that unless Owen fucked Jack, he would kill Ianto. Owen mounted Jack, using the lube to make sure Jack was aroused, too. They came together, and then the Master thanked them. Jack's gag was removed and The Master took a sharp sword and beheaded Ianto, throwing Ianto's bleeding head at their feet. He laughed and kissed his wife Lucy, and then proceeded to fuck Ianto's headless corpse, while Jack and Owen watched.

Then the memories looped back to the start, and Ianto was gentling Gwen and sinking into her willing flesh. And then back in the hub, completely aroused laving Gwen's lips and clit. Gwen sank into his tongue exclaiming in delight, senseless as Ianto made her come.

He unzipped his trousers and got on top of her, Gwen's eyes tightly shut, rapid eye movement showing her to be in a dream-like state as Ianto thrust into her, massaging her nipples. His eyes widened right before he came, but he was too close to the crest, Gwen on her second orgasm, her vagina milking him to completion, as the hub door rolled open, Jack racing in.

Ianto couldn't move, he was so horrified with himself. Jack took it all in, including the multiple cuts and bruises on Ianto but not a mark on Gwen; and he knew exactly what had happened.

Gwen seemed deeply asleep, smiling in satisfaction. Ianto slowly got off Gwen's body, while Jack spread his coat on her, taking the almost completely dressed, shaking Ianto into his arms.

Ianto for his part moved along with Jack, keeping eye contact. Fear, sorrow and self-loathing in his expression.

"Ianto, I love you. This isn't you fault," Jack murmured.

Ianto was stunned. He had expected that their love was broken from his actions.

"Ianto I already knew. It's okay."

"But, but." Ianto tried to form the words of protest of recrimination. His breath heaving.

Jack grabbed him in a hug. "It's all right my love. It's all right."

"M-m-master." Ianto tried to explain.

Jack stroked Ianto hair. "I thought he was dead, too, my darling man," Jack whispered. "It's over now."

Ianto pushed Jack away. "And when does it happen again, Jack!"

Jack shushed him. "Gwen. We don't want to wake her."

Ianto took the opportunity to get his cock and balls back into his pants and trousers.

"No, Jack, Cariad, I know you want comfort me, but we can't leave Gwen like this. She could wake up."

"Let's all go to the showers, then." Jack reasoned. "Everyone outside the hub, just turned back into regular people. They didn't seem to remember anything. Besides," he picked up the slumbering Gwen and put her into a fireman's carry over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I can get Gwen's knickers back on without her waking. Then we can all be in the shower in our pants."

Ianto followed gathering up Gwen's clothes, gently whispering after Jack. "Some kind of alien goo?"

"Well, that's how it's best for her to remember."

"Jack, I won't forget."

"I know Ianto. I do love you, if that's any consolation."

Ianto held Gwen in place, while Jack slipped her underwear back on.

They met eyes. Ianto leaned Gwen forward as Jack reached around and put her bra back on.

"Jack, you're my prize."

They leaned over Gwen and kissed.

"And you're mine, Ianto."

###


End file.
